Snow Day
by StarsForecast
Summary: Gai and Kakashi enjoy a rare day filled with snow in the Fire country. Well Gai does--Kakashi isn't quite pleased with the set up, or much of anything at the moment. One shot based when they're children.


**Author's note: This is indeed set when they're little. I enjoy writing for children even though I can't do it very well, this is my first complete and posted GaixKakashi fanfiction I'm pretty sure. This ship needs more love. **

**Though this isn't quite GaiKaka but still. XD Hope you enjoy!**

---

Snow was a rarity in Konoha. With white flakes falling slowly from the heavens and blanketing the streets and homes of the Leaf village, it was no surprise that young children were running back and forth, attempting to catch some of the pure white snow before it hit the ground.

Gai was no exception to this, actually he ran around more then anyone else, trying to catch even more snowflakes in his hands, dark hair becoming messy as he bolted through the streets. It wasn't that he was selfish; not at all, that was unyouthful. Gai simply wanted to collect enough handfuls of snow in his little green bucket so that he and his rival could share.

His rival--Hatake Kakashi--wasn't exactly noticeable, as he usually would be. White hair had been covered by a dark knit cap--_maybe Minato-sensei had given it to him?_--a thick jacket hiding his unique outfit, falling past his knees and his hands which were covered by thick mittens.

This was a clear case of withdrawing into yourself. Something Gai knew the much smaller boy did quite often, especially after the death of his father. Which only fueled him further to collect as much snow as possible.

The bucket was soon full, and Gai stamped his way over to the white-haired boy, beaming brightly despite his red nose and flushed cheeks. "Kakashi!"

The boy looked up, peeking out over the edge of fabric, face hidden almost completely by the scarf that was tucked inside his coat. His voice was muffled even more then usual, causing Gai to lean in. "What is it?"

_That voice didn't sound youthful at all!_ Childish the Taijutsu master in training frowned, slumping down on the hard ground despite the cold, his bucket sitting between the two students. "I got you something!" Kakashi glanced around, and shrugged weakly before looking forward at the child.

"Yes?"

Gai dipped numb hands into the nose, lifting it carefully out of the bucket before tossing it right into his rival's face. Kakashi appeared to be quite pleased with the snow, as he began to smack it, attempting to send it back into the air, or so Gai thought, not realizing that the academic student was simply dusting himself off. "What was that for!"

"Share in the youth! Come play!" He stood, snatching the arm up with difficulty and giving it a rough tug. "If you lay down in the snow and roll around, you'll be happy."

If the Hatake's sigh hadn't been so loud and exaggerated, Gai wouldn't have caught it. The white haired boy pulled his arm away, giving as stern as look as could be pulled off over the top of a red scarf, arms crossing. "That doesn't make sense--a-and I'm** cold**!"

Gai laughed loudly, hands covering his stomach as he leaned forward. When his laughter had subsided to giggled, one hand moving to brush tears away from his eyes, the ninja-in-training shook his head. "How? You're like as fat as a Lord...I'm not wearing gloves and I'm not even cold!" Well, he was but that wasn't the point.

A skeptical look greeted him from the young genius. "I'm just cold, alright! My body isn't heating correctly, and if I go out there, well...I'll get sick."

Gai sneezed, rubbing his noise and rolling his eyes slowly. "No you wont."

"You're going to get sick, and that's because you aren't careful." The tiny boy scoffed, moving back to his perch on the steps and sitting down, hands resting in his lap. Gai followed, flopping down next to him. "Go away..."

"Nope! You're my rival, and I'm staying. Plus! I'm not gonna get sick, when I go home I'm going to get dressed again and eat soup." Kakashi stared blankly at the kid so unlike him.

"That isn't going to do anything, now go away."

"_Please_ play? I promise you wont get sick."

Kakashi slumped down against his hands, keeping his gaze on Gai. He never understood this boy, didn't understand why he had decided they were rivals, nor why he insisted on harassing him at every turn. He also _really_ did not want to go out in that snow. "Go away."

"But, I want to stay!" Gai whined, pouting visibly.

Kakashi wasn't considered a genius for nothing. He was a quick thinker and as if a light bulb had popped above himself, he had the answer to all of his troubles. Almost at least, one would linger, but he was sure it would soon tire. "If I let you stay....without telling you to leave again, will you just sit with me? Forget about playing, you know."

A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth, eyes darting around at the happy children that milled through the roads. This was quite a treat coming from Kakashi, but it also meant giving up his snow day.

For the first time in his small amount of time spent on earth, Gai made a mature decision.

"Alright! I'll stay here, and will just sit."

Kakashi had only nodded, not expecting his hyper active companion to keep his word. What he didn't know was that the rest of their time spent outside would be together, just sitting and watching others play. Gai twitched every now and then, as if he wanted to jump up and play with the piles of snow that were steadily building, but instead kept his seat, nose growing redder as the temperature dropped.

Kakashi hadn't realized that he would have ended up giving the dark haired youth his cap, or smiling weakly back at the brilliant grin that spread across already tanned skin. Hadn't and wouldn't realize until a long time later how much he had needed the distraction that Gai had provided, a distraction from somber thoughts as well as the cold that bothered him so.

He would grow older and thank his rival on the next snow day, enjoying the confused look that had spread across the youthful beast's features.


End file.
